clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux Bonteri
Lux Bonteri was the son of Separatist Senator, Mina Bonteri. Having been told once that Jedi were good, during the Clone Wars, Lux no longer knew what to believe after the Republic killed his father in a surprise attack. After his mother became a prominent senator in the Separatist Congress, Bonteri moved with his parents to the Separatist capital of Raxus. Reaching adolescence in a time of war, Bonteri took on many idealistic views and hoped, like his mother, for a peaceful resolution to the devastating conflict. A year into the war, Bonteri's views on the Republic and the Jedi were significantly tested after he personally met Ahsoka Tano for the first time. Heroes on Both Sides While conferring with Tano, Bonteri played a significant part in helping her see that the war was not as black and white as she presumed. He caused her to think twice about the Separatists and enabled her to see that they were not inherently evil, as she had at first contended. Tano and Bonteri grew in understanding of each other as time went on, each revisiting ideas of what had been a faceless enemy.. However, these views were tested even further when he also lost his mother shortly thereafter in, what Dooku announced as, a "Republic attack". In truth, Mina Bonteri had been terminated by the Count's then Dark Acolyte assassin, Asajj Ventress. A Friend in Need Later in the War, Lux barged into a Republic-Separatist peace conference on Mandalore, and accused Dooku of killing his mother. After being seized by Separatist commando droids, Dooku confronted him via hologram and ordered two commando droids to kill him, but Ahsoka saved Lux. Ahsoka commandeered the Republic Diplomats' ship with the intent of taking Lux to Coruscant to grant him amnesty, but Lux stunned Ahsoka and took the ship to the new Death Watch base on Carlac. Before the padawan awoke Bonteri made sure to hide Ahsoka's lightsabers because he didn't want his new Mandalorian allies to know she was as a Jedi. After meeting with Bo-Katan and the other Death Watch members attempted to convince them that the Togruta was his future wife and thus was not a threat. The Mandalorians took Bonteri to meet with their leader, Pre Vizsla, and the two discussed killing Dooku after obtaining his location using Lux's holo-tracking device. However, their plan quickly fell apart after Ahsoka revealed herself to be a Jedi in the course of saving a local village that had been enslaved by the Death Watch from total destruction. Realizing that Vizsla and his soldiers were nothing but murderers, Bonteri and Tano escaped with the help of R2-D2 back to their ship and quickly left Carlac. Although, before the ship reached the Republic, Lux jettisoned away in an escape pod after he said good bye to Ahsoka and promised that they'd meet again some day. A War on Two Fronts At some point later on in the war, Lux Bonteri allied himself with the rebellion of the Separatist planet, Onderon, to aid them in overthrowing their corrupt king. Lux fought alongside Saw Gerrera and Steela Gerrera attacking droid units. Lux realized that the rebels could not free Onderon on their own. They needed proper training. Lux contacted the Jedi Council and Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex were dispatched to Onderon to train the insurgents. Once the Jedi arrived, they got straight to work. They showed the rebels how to take down an AAT tank and droidekas. Lux and Saw attempt to deactivate a tank but they both fail miserably. Next, they try to get a droid popper through the shield of a droideka. Saw fails and Lux succeeds. Lux tries to instruct Steela on the proper way to roll the grenade Eventually, Steela is practicing her sniper skills and is shooting the heads of Battle droids. She looks past the droid targets through her scope and sees real battle droids. They open fire and the rebels duck for cover. They then return fire. Lux is behind cover with Saw and Ahsoka. Steela fires her sniper rifle and the blast opens the gates to the animal cages. The animals trample over the droids as they flee the battle. They destroy most of the droids. The rebels decide that they need to take the fight to the separatists. They disguise themselves and enter the city. Front Runners The rebels were now inside the city of Iziz, carrying out attacks on small patrols of droids. While Lux and the rebels were destroying droids throughout the city, the civilian population began to fear the rebellion because they were unaware of their intentions. Lux suggests they hit something bigger, to show their strength, then more people would be willing to support them. The rebels go to a power generator station that provides power to the entire city, including the droids. If the station is destroyed, the power grid will go out, bringing the droids to a stand still. Appearances *Heroes on Both Sides *A Friend in Need *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points Gallery Ahsoka Lux escape.jpg|Lux and Ahsoka escape the Separatist ship Bonteri in SW4.jpg|Lux Bonteri on Mandalore Lux Ahsoka Kiss.jpg|Lux Bonteri forces a brief kiss onto Ahsoka Tano as Pre Vizsla enters LuxBonteri detail.png|Lux in his cold weather gear. Luxbonteri running detail.png|Lux Bonteri fights for his home planet, Onderon. Lux and Ahsoka on Carlac-AFIN.PNG|Lux waits for Death Watch to arrive while an angry Ahsoka demands some answers. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Separatists